Danny and Kitty
by scheffelman
Summary: Danny is out on patrol alone and comes across Johnny 13 abusing Kitty and about to rape her. Danny intervenes and Kitty banishes Johnny forever. Daddy Danny. DxK
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. This idea came to me as dream so I decided to write. This is strictly Danny/Kitty. No DannyxHarem. I hope you all enjoy.**

"**Talking."**

'**Thinking.'**

"_**Telepathy."**_

_**Communication.**_

**Phantom talking.**

**Disclaimer: I will never own DP 'cause I'm not Butch Hartman.**

_Danny's POV:_

I was flying on patrol. Sam and Tucker weren't with me this time. I decided to let them study tonight. 'No ghosts tonight. Maybe they stopped coming.' I think to myself. I wouldn't count on that. Phantom tells me. Phantom is my hero side. He's been there since I got my ghost powers. I never knew about him until I split myself. After we merged back together, Phantom and I would talk about things. "I know." I say. Just then my ghost sense goes off. I fly to where it's pointing me. 'What the hell? Is that Johnny abusing Kitty?' I think to myself.

_Kitty's POV:_

'Johnny's up to his old tricks again and now he's beating me because he lost a potential girlfriend when he already has one. If I knew he was going to be like this, I would've stayed with Danny. I wish Danny was here to stop Johnny.' I think to myself while Johnny is beating. "Get down on your knees and give me some lip service now!" Johnny orders. I refuse so he forces me down. "That's enough Johnny!" A voice shouts. Just then Danny appears and starts beating Johnny. "Why are you defending her punk? She's your enemy." Johnny asks. "The reason is because I hate rapists and rape in general. If I'm about to witness or am witnessing rape, then I will beat the rapist or rapists to within an inch of their life or afterlife." Danny says. 'Danny told that before. I really wish I stayed with Danny. He made me feel so special.' I think to myself. "We're through Johnathan. Take your stupid ring back." I say while throwing the ring he gave me at him and giving him my banishing kiss. Afterwards I start to collapse until Danny catches me. "Are you ok Kitty?" Danny asks me. "No. When Johnny started beating me, I should have left him for you. I sometimes wished I stayed with you Danny. You made me feel so special." I reply. I start to cry on Danny. "Shh. It's ok Kitty. Johnny's gone for good unless you bring him back before 12 hours have passed." Danny comforts me. "Danny, can you take me to Ember's realm? I never had a realm of my own since I stayed with Johnny." I ask. "Ember might still attack me even if she sees you so I will take you to my realm. The Kitty I know would've never taken that kind of abuse. I'm worried about you Kitty." Danny says. I smile as Danny picks me up bridal style and flies to his house. "Why are we flying to your house?" I ask. "There is a door to my realm in my bedroom closet. I'm the only one who can see it unless I allow someone else to see it. My sister Jazz, Sam, and Tucker don't know about my realm or my personal sanctuary called the Phantom Cave. I'm a billionaire, a super genius, and an author. Nobody, except Clockwork and Ghostwriter, know that. You're the only person I told Kitty." Danny explains. I lean into Danny's chest with a smile on my face.

_Danny's POV:_

Well now. What are we going to tell Sam when she finally confesses her feelings to us? Phantom asks. 'I guess we tell her the truth. That we see her as a sister. We should really fuse back together. That way Kitty doesn't think I'm crazy when she finds me talking to myself.' I mentally tell Phantom. Ok D. I'll see you when we split again. Phantom says. 'If we split again.' I say. I set Kitty down on my couch in my realm and head to the kitchen. Kitty fell asleep while I was flying. 'God, Kitty looks so fragile. I hope she gets better soon.' I mental tell myself.

_Time skip: next morning: Kitty's POV:_

I wake on a couch with Danny nowhere in sight. "Danny?" I call out. "Oh. You're awake. Would you like some breakfast?" Danny asks while walking into the room from somewhere else. "Where did you come from?" I ask. "I have a master bedroom here in my realm so I went to bed there." Danny explains. "Ok." I reply. "Do you want some breakfast Kitty?" Danny asks again. "Yes I do." I reply. Danny heads to the kitchen make breakfast for the both of us. "What are you making for breakfast Danny?" I ask while walking into the kitchen. "Pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast. With orange juice to drink." Danny replies. Soon enough the food is ready. When I take my first bite, my taste buds melt with the taste. "This is the best food I've ever had." I say. "Thanks Kitty." Danny says with a blush. "Where did you learn how to cook so well?" I ask. "When you live with a woman who brings food to life, you tend to learn how to cook to survive. Both Jazz and I learned how to cook at young ages so we can survive in our house." Danny explains. "Wow. Your mom really brings food to life?" I ask. "Yes. I gave mutated hot dogs to Cujo before." Danny says. I gape at that. "I hope you will be ok here alone because I have to get to school. I'll see you later Kitty." Danny says. "Bye Danny." I wave goodbye to Danny.

_Danny's POV:_

I leave my realm and head to school. 'At least Dash isn't there for the rest of the month.' I think to myself. "Hey Danny." "Hey dude." Two voices shout at the same time. "Hey Sam. Hey Tuck." I reply to my two best friends. "How was patrol without us Danny?" Sam asks. "Uneventful. No ghosts out last night." I reply. I want to keep Kitty a secret from them. "Do you think they're planning something?" Tucker asks. "More than likely Vlad is, some of the others I highly doubt." I reply. "Did you get the homework Lancer assigned done last night?" Sam asks. "I did. It was relatively easy." I reply. The first half of the day goes by with no ghost attacks. When lunch rolls around, my ghost sense goes off. "Tsohg." I tell Sam and Tucker. "We understand dude. We'll same some food for you." Tucker says. I run off to find someplace to change. Once I've gone ghost, I start searching for the ghost. "Hey Dipstick. What did you do to Kitty?" A voice yells. "Ember. Kitty is safe." I yell back. "I don't believe you. Nobody has seen her or Johnny since they went to the human realm yesterday." Ember says while getting in my face. "I found Johnny abusing Kitty and about to rape her. I beat Johnny to within an inch of his afterlife and took Kitty to my realm where she slept on my couch. She will stay there until she is back to her old self." I whisper explain to Ember. "I will go see for myself. If you're lying, you will regret it." Ember threatens me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all. It's been awhile since I updated. Anyways, here's chapter 2 of "Danny and Kitty".**

_Ember's POV:_

I just threatened Phantom that if he's lying about what he said about Johnny and Kitty, he will regret it. Anyways, I'm flying through the Ghost Zone looking for a door that's half black, half white, with Phantom's emblem in green. I soon find the door and knock. When the door opens, Kitty is standing there in a bathrobe. "What're you doing here Ember?" Kitty asks. "I came to see if the Dipstick was telling the truth about you and Johnny. He told me that you banished Johnny and that you were here. I can see that the Dipstick wasn't lying about you being here. Did you banish Johnny?" I explain then ask. "Yes I did. After Danny saved me from being raped by Johnny, I banished Johnny. Danny brought me here to his realm and laid me on the couch. When I woke up this morning, Danny was nowhere to be found until he walked into the room. He even made breakfast for the both of us. He wants me to stay here until I'm back to my old self. He's worried about me." Kitty explains. "Well then. I guess I will let Penny know about this. See ya Kitty." I say then leave.

_Danny's POV:_

Ember threatened me then flew off. I was telling the truth anyways. I head back to class.

_Time skip: after school: Danny's POV:_

"Wanna hit the Nasty Burger?" Sam asks. "Yes." Tucker says. "Sorry Sam. I have other plans tonight." I reply. "What plans Danny?" Sam asks. "I promised my folks that I would help them clean the RV." I reply. It's a lie but Sam and Tucker buy it. I head back home. Once in my room, I lock all the locks on my door after the door is closed. I then turn to my closet and open the closet door. I move stuff around to reveal my realm door. I walk into my realm to find Kitty on the couch watching TV. "What'cha watching?" I ask. "A romantic movie." Kitty replies. "Did Ember stop by Kitty?" I ask. "She did. I told her what happened. She left after saying that she would let Penelope know." Kitty says. "I figured she would. The three of you are girlfriends." I reply. "How do you know?" Kitty asks. "I have an inside source for that." I reply with a smirk. "Desiree?" Kitty asks. "Nope. Ghostwriter." I reply while popping the 'p' in nope. "How is he your inside source?" Kitty asks. "He's my publisher. I'm Danny Phazar." I reply.

**Sorry I couldn't have more, but this was all I could think of.**


End file.
